The Lost Son
by TheSapphireNemesis
Summary: The Deaths of the Elgang, Devastating. The Decreasing population of the Nasod Race, Devastating. Rena's Elf Tribe is dying out, Devastating. Chung's and Eve's son lost somewhere out in the world, Devastating. Chung's and Eve's son is known as the little Devil from the depths of hell himself in Ruben, Devasta-wait, What?


Chapter 1

It was a normal, sunny day in the town of Ruben; the stores and shops were open, mothers were out shopping, fathers were out working, and the children were of course in school. Nothing out of ordinary happened around here except for very few occasional Phoru robs. Everything was normal and happy in school. But of course, even in a small little town like this, something always needs to happen like they do in all the stories you can ever think of.

"RRRAAAYYYYMMMOOOONNNDDDD WWWWILLLLLLLSSSSOOOONN!"

Downtown, noises of breaking glass and screaming could be heard. As if on cue, a little boy no more than ten leap out of the shattered glass window of the town's bakery holding the most expensive bread there was in the shop. The boy grinned and started to dash away from the bakery, holding the bread tightly to his chest. His bright blue exotic paw-printed eyes glistened with mischief as his bright blonde hair danced like crazy with the spring breeze. Queer dark-brown tips on strands on each side of his head, strange blue markings under the eyes and a mischievous grin and you've got your little devil of the town of Ruben, alright.

"Move it, people! Ray of the city of Velder is coming your way!"

The little boy shouted as he continued to zigzag his way through the crowd, causing many people to trip over and fall down, and many food and market stands to collapse, causing fruits to roll around the streets full of people and making them trip over each other. Cursing, swearing, and shouting could be heard from the people as the boy paid no mind to the people and continued to run away. Everywhere the boy went, everything was chaos. The boy was known for his dangerous taste in 'fun' and a lot of people disliked him. His name, as the baker had mentioned, was Raymond Wilson, but a lot of people preferred to call him as the devil himself from the depths of hell. Ray in return, lived up to his name given by the people and made sure that it was his job to cause chaos everywhere he went, no matter if it was a formal palace or a worn-down hut by a swamp. He was the boy that always skipped school and blow up any kind of homework given to him with fireworks. He's also the boy that would not give a damn about manners nor if there was an old woman in dire need of help right in front of his nose. Yup, you've got your little devil alright.

Who are the parents of the little devil, you ask? Heh. That's what most people say the first time they see the boy. His parents are actually the exact opposite of their child. They work diligently in their small tool shop and they are the people you go find after your parents are killed or something like that. They are just like angels sent from Heaven to help all the people in Ruben with their work and problems.

To be blunt, they're nice.

But how could such a devil come from such wonderful angels sent from heaven? Well…that's the biggest mystery of the town of Ruben.

"Get back here, you little rascal!"

The owner of the Sunny Fruit Stand shouted at Ray as the mischievous boy tipped over the fruit stand just in purpose to slow down any sort of people who might be chasing after him.

"Hahaha! Try to catch me if you can!"

He shouted behind his back as he dashed past many confused and frightened people from the whole chaos. A woman gave out a loud, shrill, scream as Ray ran past her really quickly, taking her by surprise. He knocked over countless old folks who were walking innocently back to their homes from their morning walk. He jumped over the little children who were too young to go to school, scaring the life out of the children's mothers.

After fifteen minutes of endless running and jumping, Ray finally slowed down to a halt as he gasped for air and looked around for any people who still might be chasing after him. He grinned his usual playful grin when he saw no one and turned back around to come face to face to the Sunny Fruit Stand's owner, Mr. Banthus. The blonde-haired boy yelped in surprise as he scrambled to get away from the scary and hellish owner of the rather sweet and lovely fruit stand.

"Oh no you don't! You're not going anywhere until you pay for all the mess you made back there!"

Mr. Banthus growled lowly as he quickly grabbed Ray by the scruff of his shirt. The exotic looking boy continued to thrash about in the old man's grasp, but his efforts proved to be useless as Mr. Banthus took the bread away from him and started to drag him back towards where he came from.

"After five years, Raymond Wilson! Even after five years you are still STEALING AND MAKING CHAOS!"

Mr. Banthus shouted as he continued to drag the boy. The boy just crossed his arms and waited for the old man to go on yakking about how the town of Ruben didn't need little trouble makers like himself. This was quite common and normal for Ray for he wasn't really the quiet and sweet angelic kid you would think of. Mr. Banthus was so far the only one who could catch him, and Ray hated the old man for that.

But he respected the old man at the same time, too.

In fact, Mr. Banthus was the only adult he respected and listened to sometimes apart from his parents. Even though the old man would scold Ray and take back all the goods he had stolen and made him work for all the mess he made, Mr. Banthus sometimes let him go off easily and he even sometimes gave him free grubs to eat! This only boosted Ray's respect for the man. It also helped the fact that Mr. Banthus used to be a world-wide known bandit. Mind you, Ray wasn't the kind of kid to actually WANT to become a bandit, but he was the very curious kind of kid that would love to find out how living as a bandit will be like. Not that Mr. Banthus told him anything about it, though. This always drove Ray insane and desperate to know how a bandit's life was like. He even tried to sneak into Mr. Banthus's house to look for any clues! Yup, imagine the old man's face when he caught Ray trying on his old bandit clothes.

It wasn't pretty at all.

But that story is for some other time, for right now we kinda forgot about Ray being dragged across the muddy ground of the town streets by Mr. Banthus.

Ray continued to roll his eyes and sigh as Mr. Banthus continued to yak on and on about why stealing is horrible and bad. But one slip of Mr. Banthus's tongue, and Ray was back to his curious side in the blink of an eye.

"You know, I think you did worse than me when I was still a bandit!"

Mr. Banthus instantly closed his mouth and went quiet as he continued to drag Ray to the town, not even daring to look back at the blonde haired boy. Ray, on the other hand, was fully alert and eager to hear the old retired bandit to continue his story.

"And?! What happened?! Continue!"

He asked rudely, getting up on his feet, completely forgetting that he was now walking back towards downtown where he would get severely punished for the mess he made. Noticing this, Mr. Banthus let go of the scruff on Ray's shirt and started to take long strides towards the downtown, eager to get the boy off of his tail now.

"Nothing happened! You didn't hear me say anything!"

The retired bandit cried out, now trying to pry Ray off of his arm where the boy was dangling off like a monkey.

"No, something DID happen! Now tell me about it!"

Ray shouted, trying to pull Mr. Banthus to a stop. Mr. Banthus in return tried his best to pull Ray along with him, and even though he WAS a bandit a long time ago, he was still an old man and he was practically helpless after Ray tied himself up on a tree using the rope he got out from literally nowhere, holding the old retired bandit tightly by the arm.

"Let go, you little devil! Let go!"

Mr. Banthus growled, tugging with all his might from the little boy's grasp. But his efforts proved to be useless as the little boy continued to grip his arm harder and harder, causing his arm to go white with the lack of blood flow.

Interesting in how the roles could change rather quickly, huh?

Well, this little game of tug of war continued to go on until Mr. Banthus collapsed onto the floor exhausted.

"See?! I'm far much stronger then you! Now I want my information about your bandit life!"

Ray smiled in triumph as he lessened his grip on Mr. Banthus's arm a bit, allowing the blood to flow again. The old man hissed and muttered in shame about how he always seemed to lose to little children, catching the curious boy's attention again.

"You LOST to little kids?! What kind of a bandit are you?"

Ray exclaimed in disbelief with wide eyes, untying himself from the tree he tied himself to earlier. The old retired man sighed and sat down on a mossy log not too far away and got comfortable, knowing that this was going to be a long day from now on.

"They were all, let's say, gifted with a power. They were all stronger than normal children, and it was a shame that none of them wanted to join my bandit team."

Mr. Banthus continued, sighing as he thought about how miserably he lost to the six children. Ray on the other hand perked up at the word 'gifted', and got even more excited then he already was.

"Oooh! How many were they? What kind of gifted powers did they have? How were they like? Did you like them? Did you-"

"Woah, woah, woah. Calm down, sonny. Let me do all the explaining. Questions will wait for last."

The scarred man stopped Ray from going any further in asking questions. The exotic looking boy didn't seem to be bothered that he was interrupted, and nodded his head eagerly. Mr. Banthus coughed a few times and started his long story about the red-haired ardent boy, the plum-headed magician, the rather scary elf girl, and the boy that carries the eyes that could kill.

"And then there was another pair, I think if I remember correctly, the fifth child was a girl Nasod that attacked by ordering her own kind. She was a rather exotic looking sight, and she was the first and last Nasod I have seen with emotions."

Ray blinked in confusion. Why would a Nasod attack Mr. Banthus? And a Nasod with emotions? That was a very queer sight. Was the old man telling him the truth?

"Now, now. The surprises doesn't end there. The last one but not the least was a strange looking boy that wielded a giant and dangerous bazooka which he called the destroyer. And good god, it could destroy a whole forest if needed!"

Ray's eyes got wider as he pictured a boy around his age wielding a bazooka the size of a whole forest. It scared the poor boy out of his wits. Mr. Banthus chuckled when he saw the expression on the little boy's face.

"Now I can't tell you all the fun parts of our fights for the government of the town of Ruben won't allow it, but I COULD tell you a little more about all of the six children a little more, if you would like."

The old man continued, knowing all too well what the boy's answer would be.

"YES! TELL ME MORE!"

Ray shouted, getting more and more excited at every passing minute.

"Well, I wasn't very sure about all this, but I thought I saw some relationships form between some of them…"

Ray blinked for a couple of seconds before throwing his head back and making a face in disgust.

"Eeewww…was that really a bandit's life story?!"

Mr. Banthus chuckled more before letting out a hearty laughter.

"Now, it wasn't all that lovey dovey, you know. Actually, the relationship between the ardent boy and the magician was more of a love and hate relationship."

Ray blinked. The little boy was truly not used to all this love stuff, and he had no thoughts of wanting to find out more about them.

"It's true! Even if they won't admit it, I saw a spark between those two!"

Mr. Banthus continued, making some kissing noises to annoy the boy. Ray rolled his eyes in disgust and made a face, causing Mr. Banthus to laugh even more.

Time went by quickly as the old man shared his experience as a bandit as the curious boy listened with great passion. Both of them completely forgot about the mess and chaos Ray made back downtown, and Mr. Banthus even forgot about his fruit stand as well. Only when the town's clock struck 10 did the two realized how late it was.

"Thank you Mr. Banthus! I'll be sure to remember all your tactics in stealing for future use!"

Ray shouted as he dashed back towards his house.

"Don't you dare use it in your pranks, you little rascal! Or I'll be forced to start my bounty hunting job again"

Mr. Banthus shouted back, hoping that he made a point with the little devil from the depths of hell himself, but everyone knows how that Ray has a habit of not listening to people.

"I'm home!"

Ray shouted as he slammed the door open, not even bothering to take off his muddy shoes as he walked into the carpeted living room. He continued to circle around the house looking for his parents. He frowned when he saw no one.

"Mom!? Dad?!"

He shouted once again, this time franticly looking around for the two people he knew too well. This time he dashed back outside and into the workshop his dad worked at, only to come to a rather gruesome and terrible scene.

"Mom? Dad…?!"


End file.
